


J - Jealous

by HaruK



Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [10]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belts, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: In a party held for the Avengers, Steve and Bucky noted that Natasha was acting a bit too friendly towards other men despite dating the both of them. They decide to take matters (a.k.a. her) into their own hands and fuck the brat out of her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	J - Jealous

J - Jealous

Natasha grumbled and grunted as Bucky dragged her by her hand, her own protests drowned out by his own cursing and hurried footsteps. Steve followed close behind, saying nothing but just as enraged. 

They burst into one of the guest bedrooms in the hotel, Bucky pushing Natasha onto the bed, her body jumping on impact. 

“What the fuck, you guys!” she swore as she collected herself, fixing them with a glare. 

“Excuse me?” Steve snapped, folding his hands over his chest, fuming.

Bucky wasn't as civil. He leaned over her, his hands grabbing onto the base of the bed: “You’re already on thin fucking ice here, babe. I’d watch that mouth if I were you.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, not backing down as she folded her arms over her chest as well, “I didn't even do anything wrong.”

“Did nothing wrong?” Bucky scoffed “So you think flirting with a bunch of guys behind our backs is OK?”

“Not like you guys were any better.” Natasha retorted, rolling her eyes. 

“Excuse me?”

“I saw you two!” she snapped, “Surrounded by all those girls for hours, obviously I got bored!”

They were all attending a massive party held on the behalf of celebrating the Avengers and their achievements. It was a large get-together filled with celebrities, politicians, agents of shield and of course, the Avengers themselves. Natasha, Steve and Bucky along with their colleagues were the stars, constantly swarmed by adoring fans and elites. Much to Natasha’s dismay, that meant she had to watch other women and men completely throw themselves onto her boyfriends. To be fair, their relationship was a secret from the public so the crowd didn’t know that they were taken but still, she couldn't help but be annoyed that they weren’t pushing those people away. So, if she allowed other men to flirt and dance with her during the party as a way to get back at them, she honestly didn't think it was her fault. But clearly, they thought otherwise.

“Huh?!” Bucky yelled back, “We were entertaining our fans! You were allowing those perverts to dance with you and touch you and-” 

“Well at least somebody wanted to dance with me!” she interrupted, “While my own two boyfriends fucked off to God knows where!”

“That. Is. It.” Steve suddenly snapped.

Natasha and Bucky shivered, their argument coming to a screeching halt. Steve was mad and when he was mad…

Natasha was fucked. 

With one swift motion, Steve ripped his belt off his pants and made a show of wrapping the material a few times around his palm before he pulled the other end tightly, making it crack.

“You want to be a brat?” he asked, his voice incredibly deep, “Then I’m going to treat you like a fucking brat.”

A minute goes by and Natasha is on her knees, her hands tied behind her back as she slobbers over Steve’s cock. 

“That’s right, take it. Take it-” he huffed, thrusting into her wet heat. 

Bucky was behind her, his hands roughly taking her clothes off, harshly grabbing and pinching all the skin he could get his hands on. 

“Finally, putting that mouth to good use, huh?” he growled into her ear before he mouthed at her shoulder, his tongue flicking out to lick and bite her over her sensitive spot. He grabbed her tits, squishing the soft mounds together before he pulled her bra up and roughly pinched her nipples, making her whine.

Steve shivered at the added vibration making him thrust into her mouth with more vigor, his length sliding down her throat without a care. She gagged over his cock, her cheeks red, tears forming as her lips struggled to spread over his girth, but he ignored it all. 

“We should always have our cocks in your dirty mouth,” Steve said, “That should keep you entertained, instead of being a brat and flirting with other men.”

He grabbed her hair in a bruising grip and used it as leverage to throat fuck her even more. The dirty squelching sound was even more apparent and if anybody walked by the room, it would be obvious what was happening. 

Natasha was a slobbering mess and Bucky loved it. He rubbed the dripping spit all over her boobs, lubing it up before he started to slap them, making her cry out. 

“I’m close- shit-” Steve announced, thrusting into her mouth a few more times before he pulled out, gripping the base of his cock tightly. Natasha looked up at him confused, wasn't he going to cum?

“Switch with me.” he ordered Bucky and the man followed. He quickly made his way in front of her, his dick already tapping her lips while Steve was behind her. With no hesitation, he hiked up her skirt and ripped her panties apart, exposing her wet pussy to him. He chuckled, a smug smile on his face as his fingers dragged over her sopping pussy, the wetness practically dripping from her and onto the floor. He teased her a bit, his fingers rolling over a clit before he shoved two in her twitching hole, stretching her out for his cock, but not too much. He wanted her to feel it.   
Once he was satisfied, he aligned his member to her hole and shoved himself in, all the way to the hilt. He moaned, throwing his head back as he was enveloped in her tight, wet and hot heat. 

Natasha cried out from the sudden breach, but it was just the right opening for Bucky to shove his hard cock into her mouth. 

Natasha clenched her fists as she was spit-roasted, the two boys using her body to chase their own pleasure. They were going to fuck the brat out of her. 

“Fuck- such a good slut.” Bucky moaned, grinning his famous smile at her. His cock throbbed in her mouth when he saw her lookup at him, a look of euphoria in her eyes. 

“...Oh.” he said, smirking, “You wanted this to happen.”

“Of course she- hah hah- of course she did.” Steve huffed as he roughly fucked her pussy. He grabbed her hips, using it as leverage to pound her harder, knowing that he wasn't going to last long, “why else would she flirt with other men, right in front of us? We were not giving her enough attention, so she acted out like a little brat, and now we’re here.”

Natasha squealed around Bucky’s cock, Steve hitting the nail on the head. 

“Is that all?” Bucky grumbled. He tutted, his cock sliding down her throat mercilessly. They really trained her well over the years, “That’s your reason for being a brat? What do you have to say for yourself?" 

He pulled out, waiting for her to finish catching her breath between the moaning, before she replied.

"M'Sorry."

"Damn right you are." He shoved himself back in and picked up from where he left off. 

"Fuck- Cumming!" Steve announced again only this time, he grabbed her hips tighter and drove his cock deep inside of her, practically bouncing her like a doll on his cock. With a cry, he climaxed, his dick spurting out large ropes of cum, filling up her pussy. Natasha cried out as she was pumped full, the warm, sticky cum unrelenting as the super soldier showed her pussy no mercy, coating her insides in white. 

Bucky grinned. He always loved to see Steve’s more kinky, more dominant side. 

“My turn." 

Steve pulled out and Natasha couldn’t help but whine at the empty feeling but thankfully, that didn’t last long. She keened in delight as Bucky took his place, shoving his cock inside her. Her torso dropped down, her cheek pressed up against the wooden floors, her ass in the air. 

The brunette man cursed as he fucked her used hole, his cock sliding in easier due to her wetness mixed with Steve's cum. 

"Fucking take it- take it- take it- fuck, such a slutty cunt- swallow me up like the whore you are- here it comes!" 

“Wh- already?” Natasha complained which earned her a sharp slap across the ass. 

“This isn’t about you,” Steve said, gripping her chin between his fingers, making her look up at him, “you’re here for our pleasure and just to make it clear, in case you haven’t realized already,” he leaned down and growled into her ear, “You don’t get to cum.”

Natasha was about to protest but Bucky suddenly had his hands on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and he easily pulled her up. Her back was up against his chest, the two still on their knees as Bucky practically rutted into her, chasing his climax. 

“Hah- you act like you don’t want that- but I felt your pussy tighten.” Bucky bit her earlobe, “You like this, don’t you? Us fucking you so roughly, using you for our own pleasure, like our own personal little doll.”

“And personal dolls,” Steve said, “That behave bratty, don’t get to cum. Understand?”

Natasha nodded, biting her lip tightly, not trusting herself to not scream. 

“Behave. If you dare cum now, we’re not going to touch you for a whole month,” Natasha gasped in horror as Steve continued, “But, if you’re good, we might treat you when we get back home tonight.”

“Oh you really liked that, didn’t you- ah- ah- fuck- cumming!” Bucky grunted, the pleasure starting to push him over the edge. With a cry, Bucky reached his climax, his cock shooting out semen and filling her up even more. He continued to thrust, milking his cock of every drop its worth, hissing through the sensitivity and trying his best to fill her up as much as he could. 

Once he was done, he pulled out slowly, grinning as he spread her pussy lips to watch her hole painted in their cum. 

“Good girl~” he growled, making Natasha shiver, “Now if only you had behaved so well during the party…”

Steve slapped her ass before he leaned over her, grabbing her hair and pushing her face harder into the floor. 

“Are you happy now?” he asked, his tone deep and guttural, “You got the attention and the fucking you wanted?”

She nodded, embarrassed.

“Next time you want our attention, you just come tell us, got it?”

Another nod.

“Good.” with that, he untied her hands, “But we’re not done with you yet.”

“Hmm?” Natasha asked, before Steve continued.

“We’re going out there, telling everyone you’re feeling sick and continuing this at home.” Steve said, standing up to pull his pants back up and fix them with the belt.

“Isn’t that great?” Bucky asked, biting her earlobe from behind before he also stood up and started fixing up his clothes, “You get more attention from the two of us.”

He grabbed her arm, steadying her as she got up, her legs shaking, “and when we get home, we’re going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“Or sit.” Steve added, swatting her butt once firmly, “Because I don’t think I'm done punishing you yet.”

Natasha pouted, pretending to be upset while ignoring the way her pussy clenched in excitement. 

Once the three of them got dressed, Natasha managing to look like she wasn't spit-roasted and fucked twice, the three of them left the room and much to her surprise, they looked confused when she walked the opposite direction. 

“Bathroom.” was all she said, pointing towards the washrooms. Her panties were ripped to shreds and even if she had them, keeping the mess inside of her was a difficult job. 

“Oh- no.” Steve said, that sadistic glint in his eyes making an appearance, “You don’t get to clean yourself up.”

“But I- but-” Natasha sputtered, not knowing what to say. Just the idea that they were expecting her to walk back into the crowd, even if it was only for a few minutes before leaving, with two loads pumped into her was- was-

“Come on.” Bucky said, grabbing her hand and effectively breaking her out of her thoughts, “The faster we leave, the better for you.”

She could already feel the sticky mess between her legs start to drip so without thinking, she grabbed both of their hands and started to drag them into the crowd, ignoring their laughter at her eagerness to get it all over with.

~~~~~


End file.
